marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Wilson Fisk
Wilson Grant Fisk es un poderoso hombre de negocios cuyo interés en el futuro de Hell's Kitchen en la ciudad de Nueva York mediante el control de criminales lo puso en conflicto con algunos de sus socios quienes comenzaron a traicionarlo, incluyendo la Mano, y el justiciero Daredevil. A través de su carrera como un señor del crimen, Fisk creció bajo la creencia de que sus acciones eran correctas, lo que llevó a entrar en conflicto con Daredevil. Su intento de destruir y reconstruir Hell's Kitchen se arruinaron cuando sus actividades delictivas se filtraron en el FBI, llevándolo a su arresto. Sin embargo, la carrera criminal de Fisk no terminó tras su detención. Desde la Isla de Ryker, Fisk comenzó a construir un grupo de criminales fieles quienes lo apoyaron y lo impulsaron a dirigir la prisión desde el interior. Tratando de destruir toda la competencia criminal en Nueva York para el momento en que sea liberado, Fisk ayudó a Punisher a fugarse, quien deseaba masacrar a todos los imperios criminales. Esto puso de nuevo a Fisk en conflicto con Nelson y Murdock, quienes lo habían encarcelado en un principio. Biografía Vida temprana Wilson Fisk nació en Hell's Kitchen de una madre cariñosa y un ambicioso pero cruel padre. Cuando era joven, el padre de Fisk, Bill, se postuló para el ayuntamiento de Hell's Kitchen creyendo que haría a él y a su familia ricos. Wilson, a la edad de doce años, ayudó a su padre a colocar carteles para la promoción de su campaña. Sin embargo, la campaña fue un fracaso y Wilson fue puesto en ridículo por su vecino. Cuando su padre se enteró de esto, llevó al joven Wilson hasta donde el vecino, y lo confrontó, incluso le ordenó a Wilson darle patadas.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Asesinando a su padre Después de haber perdido la campaña, el padre de Wilson cayó en el hábito de la bebida. Ésto debido a la presión de deberle dinero a los mafiosos locales. A partir de entonces comenzó a golpear a su esposa. En estas golpizas, Bill le ordenaba a Wilson sentarse y mirar a una pared en blanco. Durante una de estas golpizas, Wilson decidió ponerle fin a la misma, agarró un martillo que tenía cerca y le golpeó varias veces a su padre en la cabeza con ella, causándole la muerte. Su madre luego cortó el cuerpo, lo colocó dentro de bolsas y ambos comenzaron a lanzar pedazos al río cada noche durante toda una semana. Lejos de Hell's Kitchen Después de que Wilson mató a su padre, su madre lo envió a vivir en una granja con algunos familiares. Fisk más tarde se mudó a Asia donde iba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el exterior, algo que se vería reflejado en su comportamiento y vestimenta. Wilson_Fisk_Bill_Fisk_y_un_vecino.png|Wilson Fisk con su padre mientras confrontaban a un vecino. Wilson_Fisk_de_joven.PNG|Un joven Wilson Fisk observando como su padre le pegaba al vecino. Wilson_Fisk_con_restos_de_sangre.png|Wilson Fisk cubierto de sangre después de haber asesinado a su padre. Organización criminal Muchos años después, Fisk regresó a la ciudad de Nueva York y se convirtió en un poderoso hombre de negocios en el ámbito criminal y desarrolló un plan para tirar abajo Hell's Kitchen y reconstruirlo. Reclutó a mafiosos rusos, japoneses y chinos en su organización.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Conociendo a Vanessa Marianna Fisk visitó Scene Contempo Gallery y se quedó mirando una pintura de color blanco puro; se le acercó una hermosa mujer llamada Vanessa Marianna y ambos discutieron sobre el arte y la pintura. Cuando Marianna le preguntó cómo le hacia sentir la pintura, Fisk le dijo que le hacía sentirse solo.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Fisk acordó comprar la pintura y la colgó en su dormitorio. Más tarde, Fisk regresó a la galería de arte, y a pesar de su timidez, le preguntó a Marianna si le gustaría ir con él a cenar. Aunque ella le dijo que estaba ocupada esa noche, le dijo que estaría feliz de pasar un tiempo con él. Durante la cena la pareja conversó sobre su pasado. En un momento dado, Marianna mencionó sobre los gemelos de Fisk, que a menudo iba tocando mientras hablaba; Fisk le dijo que eran de su padre y él los llevaba para recordarlo. A medida que la cena avanzaba, la pareja disfrutaba de la compañía del otro cada vez más. Luego de unos momentos, fueron interrumpidos por Anatoly Ranskahov cuando éste entró en el restaurante, diciendo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Fisk. Desesperado de evitar que ella se enterara de sus empresas criminales, Fisk le dijo a Marianna que se fuera con él y le ordenó a James Wesley de llevar a Ranskahov en la camioneta. Fisk acompañó a Vanessa Marianna hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía y se disculpó por la interrupción. Fisk le preguntó si volvería a verla de nuevo. Marianna le dijo que no solía salir con sus clientes, pero hizo una excepción con él, no por su dinero, sino porque sentía que había algo diferente en él, que ahora lamentaba. Fisk trató de disculparse y le preguntó si disfrutó del tiempo que compartió con él; ella le dijo que no sabía como se sentía y entró en su apartamento, dejando a Fisk afuera solo.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Asesinando a Anatoly Ranskahov Furioso por haber sido avergonzado, Fisk viajó hasta la ubicación de James Wesley y arrastró a Anatoly Ranskahov fuera de la camioneta. Procedió a pegarle brutalmente, hasta el punto de poner la cabeza de Ranskahov entre la puerta de la camioneta y golpearlo con ésta repetidamente en un ataque psicótico que removió la cabeza de Ranskahov. James Wesley le entregó a Fisk un pañuelo para que éste se limpiara la sangre de la cara y se dio cuenta de que su traje había sido dañado durante la lucha, por lo que le dijo a Wesley que contactara con Melvin Potter para que le construyera uno nuevo. Cuando Wesley mencionó que el asesinato de Ranskahov comenzaría una guerra con los rusos, Fisk le dijo que él contaba con ello. Wilson_Fisk_conociendo_a_Vanessa.png|Fisk conociendo a Vanessa Marianna en la galería. Wilson_Fisk_cenando_con_Vanessa.png|Fisk conversando con Vanessa Marianna durante una cena. Wilson_Fisk_despidiendose_de_Vanessa.png|Fisk despidiéndose de Vanessa después de terminar la cena repentinamente. Guerra con los Rusos Mientras la camioneta de Fisk estaba siendo limpiada para quitar la sangre y lo sesos de Ranskahov, él y Wesley se reunieron con Leland Owlsley, Madame Gao y Nobu. Fisk le explicó al grupo que los hermanos Ranskahov ya no eran parte de su organización desde que le removió la cabeza de Anatoly. El grupo mostró horror y rabia ante la noticia, exigiendo saber por qué no se les consultó sobre el asunto. Gao preguntó quien se encargaría ahora de los movimientos de su heroína; Fisk le dijo que ella podía seguir tratando con los rusos hasta que él pudiera asumir plenamente la distribución, con la promesa de dividir las ganancias en partes iguales entre todos ellos. El grupo aceptó de mala gana la propuesta. Nobu le dijo a Fisk que no olvidara la promesa de que él le había hecho; mientras el grupo se iba, Fisk acompañó a Gao hasta su automóvil. Más tarde esa noche, Fisk invitó a Vanessa Marianna para una segunda cena; antes de entrar, Fisk habló con James Wesley acerca de los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con un ruso que intentó delatar a Fisk con la policía. Wesley le recomendó un vino a Fisk para ordenar en el restaurante. Marianna se presentó, aunque admitió que había considerado no ir. Fisk le aseguró que la invitó a un restaurante más privado debido que no quería ser interrumpido nuevamente. Él luego admitió que aunque no le gustaba estar en público ni tampoco ser cuestionado, él siempre sería honesto con ella. La pareja se sentó a cenar y hablaron sobre sus vidas. Fisk admitió que su ayuda y amigo Wesley fue el que eligió el vino y Marianna le preguntó acerca de sus gemelos, a lo que él respondió que pertenecieron a su padre. A medida que la noche avanzaba, él le preguntó a Marianna sobre cuál era el modelo de la pistola en su bolso. Ambos hablaron sobre los planes de Fisk para Hell's Kitchen. Marianna dejó en claro que ella sabía que Fisk estaba involucrado en actividades delictivas; Fisk le dijo que planeaba cambiar la ciudad para mejor y que ésta debía morir para que pudiera renacer. Marianna luego le dio a Fisk su arma, sabiendo que estaría a salvo a su lado. Durante la cena, los hombres de Fisk detonaron unas bombas en los almacenes de los rusos, matando a la mayoría de ellos. Fisk y Marianna observaron el fuego desde la ventana.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Fisk_hablando_con_Nobu.png|Fisk hablando con Nobu durante una reunión. Fisk_teniendo_una_segunda_cita_con_Vanessa.png|Fisk teniendo una segunda cita con Vanessa. Fisk_y_Vanessa_viendo_el_fuego.png|Fisk y Vanessa observando el fuego desde una ventana. Hablando con el Hombre Enmascarado Después de la cita, Fisk se reunió con James Wesley en su limusina; Wesley recibió una llamada que le informaba de que a pesar de que las fortalezas rusas había sido destruidas, Vladimir Ranskahov había escapado con la ayuda del hombre enmascarado. Fisk se puso nervioso, sabiendo que Madame Gao estaría decepcionada de que la situación no haya sido resulta. Posteriormente fueron informados por Christian Blake que el hombre enmascarado aparentemente había tomado como rehén a un joven oficial de policía. Fisk les ordenó acabar con los hombres, pero se le dijo que era complicado ya que el periodista Ben Urich también estaba en la escena y éste podría exponer sus esquemas. Fisk ordenó también que Urich fuera disparado delante de los medios de comunicación de la ciudad.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Noches de insomnio Mientras dormía, Fisk se veía acosado por los malos sueños de la muerte de su padre, que a menudo lo mantendrían despierto, sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente la pintura que le había comprado a Vanessa Marianna. Haciendo caso omiso a las visiones, Fisk optó por continuar con su rutina diaria donde iba a hacerse él mismo el desayuno, comer solo y poniéndose el traje negro con los gemelos de su padre. A menudo, mientras él se miraba en el espejo, una versión más joven de él cubierto de sangre de su padre era la que se reflejaba. Fisk se quedaba mirando fijamente su reflejo antes de salir de su penthouse. En un almacén de Union Allied, Fisk y Wesley tuvieron una reunión con Nobu, quien se mostró molesto debido que su carga había sido arruinada por el hombre enmascarado y otro hombre. Nobu insultó a la organización de Fisk debido que Fisk no había llegado a cumplir con sus promesas. Fisk sin embargo, insistió que aunque Black Sky estaba muerto, él había cumplido con su parte del trato. Cuando Nobu sugirió que deberían renegociar los términos de su acuerdo, Fisk se disculpó por cualquier ofensa que pudo haber causado. Nobu amenazó a Fisk antes de salir. Wesley sugirió que Nobu debería de mostrarle respeto, pero Fisk le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Esa noche en su ártico, Fisk estaba hablando con Vanessa Marianna hasta que fue interrumpido por Wesley quien le informó que el detective Christian Blake acababa de despertarse en el hospital. Fisk sugirió utilizar al compañero de Blake, Carl Hoffman, para asesinar a Blake. Fisk tuvo una reunión con Hoffman donde trató de convencerlo de matar a su amigo y socio. Aunque Hoffman no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su amigo, Fisk fue capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión señalándole los defectos de Blake, alegando que Blake era el responsable de que el hombre enmascarado obtuviera información valiosa de Vladimir Ranskahov. Finalmente Fisk le permitió a Hoffman elegir su pago por el asesinato, Hoffman eligió un precio y accedió a asesinar a su amigo. Debido que recientemente el hombre enmascarado atacó, Fisk se reunió con Leland Owlsley en el taller de Melvin Potter para equiparse con un traje de kevlar. Cuando Owlsley preguntó que él debería de hacer para mantenerse a salvo del hombre enmascarado, Fisk le dijo que mantendría a hombres a su alrededor por seguridad. Owlsley declaró que si el hombre enmascarado lo tirara de un techo, un montó de dinero caería con él. Fisk le preguntó si eso era una amenaza, pero Owlsley insistió que sólo estaba diciendo lo obvio. James Wesley llegó y le informó que aunque Christian Blake había sido asesinado con éxito, el hombre enmascarado se había metido en el hospital y obtuvo información de él. Saliendo a la luz Madame Gao llegó a la casa de Fisk para discutir sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Fisk sirvió té que había comprado durante su último viaje a China. Aunque Gao dijo que aprobaba el té, esa no era la razón de porqué ella estaba allí. Ella comenzó a hablar y le contó que sabía que Fisk era consciente de lo que ella decía en chino y que no necesitaba de Wesley para traducciones. Ellos se pusieron a hablar en chino y Fisk le pidió a Wesley esperar afuera. Ambos discutieron que ni Nobu ni Leland Owlsley estaban contentos con los recientes acontecimientos y el comportamiento de Fisk. Ella lo llamó descuidado y emocional y comentó que si él no restauraba el orden en su negocio, ella cortaba cualquier alianza. Cuando se fue, Fisk derribó la mesa con furia y le ordenó a Wesley irse de la casa. Más adelante Wesley regresó a la casa de Fisk, y aunque Fisk trató de pedirle que se marchara, Wesley reveló que había traído a Vanessa Marianna con él. Fisk le pidió a Vanessa irse, ella en cambio le pidió que le contara la verdad. Él reveló que tenía miedo de cómo iba a mirarlo si supiera la verdad sobre él. Fisk reveló entonces la historia de cómo había matado a su padre, encubriendo el cuerpo cortándolo y vertiéndolo en el río. Él le dijo sus planes para la ciudad y de cómo muchas personas estaban tratando de derribarlos y de destruir lo que estaba tratando de lograr, pero que él no se dejaría. Marianna pasó la noche con Fisk y por la mañana, después de que disfrutaron de un desayuno juntos, ella lo ayudó a escoger un traje nuevo con diferentes gemelos, que le ayudara a entrar en una nueva etapa en su vida. Fisk luego hizo una declaración pública a la gente de Hell's Kitchen, revelando su nombre y condenando el trabajo del hombre enmascarado. Fisk utilizó el reciente ataque a Leland Owlsley como ejemplo, llamando a Owlsley un pilar de su distrito, y afirmó que el hombre enmascarado estaba tratando de destruir la obra que él estaba haciendo para salvar a su ciudad y ordenó a los habitantes de Hell's Kitchen levantarse contra el hombre enmascarado antes de anunciar su nombre a los medios de comunicación. Encuentro con el Hombre Enmascarado Mientras Fisk y James Wesley discutían sobre la nueva posición de Fisk en los medios de comunicación y sobre Carl Hoffman, quien había desaparecido después de asesinar al detective Blake, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Nobu. Nobu irrumpió y trató de romperle la mano al guardia de seguridad de Fisk, Francis. Aunque Wesley comenzó a traducir a Nobu, él lo amenazó con que si continuaba traduciendo mal, Nobu le cortaría la lengua. Nobu reveló que él estaba furioso porque Fisk no le había entregado el bloque de la ciudad que le había sido prometido. Fisk trató de ofrecer otro ya que el original estaba resultando difícil de obtener, pero Nobu insistió en obtener el que él quería. Fisk entonces le sugirió a Nobu que encontrara y matara al hombre enmascarado. Fisk llegó a Scene Contempo Gallery para reunirse con Vanessa Marianna, y allí fue presentado a Matt Murdock quien estaba buscando comprar una obra de arte. Cuando a Fisk se le pidió un consejo sobre qué Murdock debería comprar, simplemente dijo que debería de comprar lo que Marianna sugiriera. Murdock recordó que ni él ni Fisk no deberían de estar hablando debido que estaban en lados opuestos en un caso de derechos. Fisk comenzó a explicar sus planes para mejorar Hell's Kitchen, pero Marianna lo detuvo. Murdock entonces decidió irse, diciendo que debería de considerar el costo de las obras de arte antes de comprarlas. Fisk ordenó asesinar a Elena Cardenas, uno de los inquilinos del edifico que Nobu quería y más tarde fue abordado por los medios de comunicación acerca de la muerte de ella. Él afirmó que estaba de luto por su muerte y lo llamó una tragedia. Fisk más tarde llegó a la bodega donde Nobu había luchado con el enmascarado hasta su muerte. Aprovechando que el hombre seguía vivo pero terriblemente herido, Fisk se enfrentó a él, dándole las gracias por haber matado a Nobu para él y admitió que su organización había causado la muerte de la señora Cardenas. El enmascarado afirmó que lo mataría y los dos comenzaron a luchar. Fisk fue capaz de dominarlo fácilmente y lo golpeó sin piedad. En un momento el hombre trató de cortarle pero Fisk se salvó porque tenía un traje blindado. Mientras el hombre enmascarado estaba acostado, casi muerto en el suelo, Fisk le ordenó a James Wesley dispararle, pero el enmascarado fue capaz de saltar por una ventana y escapar.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Campaña pública Fisk tenía otra reunión con Madame Gao, esta vez al aire libre, con vistas a la ciudad. Gao comentó sobre la ausencia de James Wesley, quien ya no era necesario para traducciones. Gao le contó a Fisk un cuento metafórico de una serpiente que murió después de confundir a un elefante con una presa. Cuando Gao expresó su decepción por la muerte de Nobu, Fisk afirmó que no esperaba que Nobu fuera él mismo contra del hombre enmascarado. Gao le advirtió a Fisk que el clan de Nobu estaba preparándose para una venganza tras la muerte de su jefe. Ella le preguntó si su ambición también sería recurrir deshacerse de ella, pero Fisk le aseguró que ella tenía su respeto y que por lo tanto, no lo haría. Gao también le dijo que su mente estaba distraída por su corazón. Después decidió hablar el idioma de Fisk diciendo que decidiera si él era el salvador o el opresor de la ciudad. Mientras se estaba preparando para una recaudación de fondos, Fisk habló con Leland Owlsley y le informó sobre la violenta muerte de Nobu. Él le ordenó a Owlsley hablar con Madame Gao y asegurarle de que todo estaba bien con su organización, y le dijo a James Wesley traer el coche y prepararse para recoger a Vanessa Marianna. Cuando Owlsley hizo un comentario sobre la relación de Fisk con Marianna, Fisk habló con él acerca de lo que significaba estar enamorado, además de mencionar que Owlsley tenía un hijo y que eso significaba que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de una mujer. Owlsley simplemente respondió diciéndole que él había cambiado. Owlsley accedió hablar con Gao en un intento por mantener a la organización en funcionamiento. Fisk asistió a la recaudación de fondos y dio un discurso a los asistentes en el que formuló la pregunta de quién no querría ponerse de pie y hacer de su ciudad un lugar mejor. Fisk comenzó a caminar por la sala saludando a la gente y dándoles las gracias por sus donaciones. Fisk habló con Leland Owlsley quien le aseguró que el negocio con Madame Gao fue atendido. Owlsley luego les ofreció una copa de champán, que aceptó con agradecimiento Vanessa Marianna. Mientras Fisk estaba hablando con el senador Randolph Cherryh, muchos de los asistentes comenzaron a derrumbarse después de beber el champán, incluyendo Marianna. Fisk corrió para ayudar a Vanessa y la atrapó justo cuando ella se estaba derrumbando y empezó a echar espuma por la boca.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Cuidando de Vanessa Marianna Fisk irrumpió en un hospital cercano llevando en sus bravos a Vanessa Marianna, explicándole a los médicos lo ocurrido. James Wesley le aseguró a Fisk que el Doctor Rosenberg había sido contactado y estaba en camino. Fisk exigió que se le permitiera estar con ella, pero fue rechazado por una enfermera. Fisk esperó en silencio por noticias hasta que Wesley le trajo una taza de café. Ambos hablaron de quien o quienes podrían ser los responsables del ataque. Wesley le comentó que Leland Owlsley cree que el clan de Nobu había sido responsable. Fisk le ordenó a Wesley investigar y traerle al responsable para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras él los mataba. También explicó que si Vanessa se recuperaba, él querría mandarla lejos por su protección. Fisk le dio las gracias a Wesley personalmente por su ayuda antes de ser informado de que Marianna había sobrevivido. Fisk se sentó junto a la cama de Vanessa, haciendo caso omiso a todas las llamadas telefónicas. Cuando salió de la habitación, Fisk habló con James Wesley quien preguntó acerca del estado de Marianna. Fisk le pidió que llamara a su madre y preguntarle que quería. Sentado junto a la cama, Fisk habló con Vanessa Marianna mientras ella seguía dormida, sobre su familia y la religión, además de jurar que las personas que trataron de matarla sufrirían. Él fue informado por Francis que James Wesley se había ido por razones desconocidas. Cuando Fisk trató de comunicarse por su amigo, él no contestaba las llamadas.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous A la mañana siguiente, Vanessa Marianna se despertó y Fisk le contó lo que había sucedido, además de pedirle disculpas por haberle causado daño. Cuando él le dijo que la enviaría lejos por su seguridad, ella se negó. Fueron interrumpidos cuando Francis le informó a Fisk que James Wesley había sido localizado. Fisk fue hasta el lugar y encontró a Wesley muerto tras haber recibido varios disparos en el pecho. Cuando Francis reveló que Wesley no había informado de por qué se iba, Fisk perdió los estribos y golpeó a Francis sin piedad hasta que Leland Owlsley lo convenció de que se detuviera. Después de haberse calmado, Fisk se sentó lentamente junto al cuerpo de su amigo, le besó la frente y juró vengarse de quien lo mató. Owlsley trató de que Fisk mantuviera la mente enfocada en el juego final antes de empezar una guerra. Fisk tomó el teléfono de Wesley y descubrió que la última llamada que hizo fue a la madre de Fisk, Marlene Vistain. Creyendo que Marlene Vistain estuviese en peligro, Fisk mandó a su madre a un hogar de ancianos en Italia. A medida de que se trasladaban, Fisk trató desesperadamente de explicarle las razones de la mudanza, pero ella se molestó debido que ella disfrutó enormemente del lugar donde vivía y que no sabía hablar italiano. Su madre se confundió por la situación debido a su demencia, repitiendo que era un hermoso día varias veces. Fisk le preguntó acerca de que ella había hablado con James Wesley la noche anterior, pero ella sólo logró recordar un poco.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Asesinando a Ben Urich Fisk se reunió nuevamente con Leland Owlsley para discutir sobre lo que había aprendido acerca de quien fue el responsable de los ataques recientes. Owlsley afirmó que no había sido capaz de encontrar algo para culpar a los japoneses. Fisk le ordenó a Francis duplicar la oferta y seguir duplicandola hasta que alguien hablara. Luego recibió una llamada del teléfono de James Wesley de uno de sus contactos en el New York Bulletin, en el que se enteró de que Ben Urich había tenido un encuentro con la madre de Fisk y que probablemente había obtenido información valiosa acerca de su pasado. Después de haberse enterado de esto, abandonó la reunión inmediatamente. Habiéndose enterado de que Ben Urich estaba implicado en el interrogatorio a su madre, Fisk optó por entrar en la casa de Urich y enfrentarlo. Cuando Urich llegó, después de haber sido despedido del New York Bulletin, se sentó en su computadora para escribir un blog y exponer a Fisk. Fisk habló de forma calmada con él, revelando su presencia. Urich le exigió retirarse pero Fisk insistió en que se quedaría para conversar. Fisk se disculpó con Urich por no tomarlo en serio como periodista antes de revelar que si tenía a alguien trabajando para él en el periódico. Fisk se burló de los intentos de Urich para revelar la historia a través de internet ya que creía que internet estaba lleno de nada más que vídeos de gatos y noticias de celebridades. Fisk le preguntó a Urich si él había estado solo al interrogar a su madre Marlene Vistain, Urich sin embargo se mantuvo confiado, indicando que no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente por sus amenazas, debido que Fisk no era el primero que lo hacía. Fisk sin embargo mencionó que él no estaba ahí para amenazar a Urich, estaba ahí para matarlo. Fisk se levantó de su asiento y atacó a Urich, envolviendo sus enormes manos alrededor de la garganta, y aunque Urich trató de defenderse, en poco tiempo Fisk terminó quitándole la vida a Ben Urich y dejándolo tendido en su suelo del apartamento. Autodestrucción De regreso a su penthouse, Fisk continuó cuidando de Vanessa Marianna, que todavía se estaba recuperando del atentado en su contra. Cuando ella le preguntó que estaba haciendo, él le dijo que estaba revisando los fondos para trasladarla a ella fuera del país. Aunque Fisk tenía una buena comprensión de los trámites financieros, dudó sobre algunas irregularidades en los documentos. Después de ésto, él llamó a Leland Owlsley para reunirse y discutir acerca de ello. Fisk se reunió con Owlsley y discutieron las etapas finales de los planes de Fisk para la ciudad, Owlsley indicando que necesitarían un reemplazo para el negocio de la heroína de Madame Gao, ya que había sido destruido por el hombre enmascarado. Fisk le hizo entrega de la documentación y le preguntó acerca de las irregularidades que había descubierto. Owlsley afirmó que era normal ya que el dinero se estaba moviendo constantemente, sin embargo cuando Owlsley trató de devolverle los papeles, Fisk observó que a Owlsley le temblaban las manos y estaba sudando. Al no ver otra alternativa, Owlsley confesó que trató de matar a Vanessa Marianna en un intento por concentrar a Fisk de nuevo en el trabajo, aunque él negó cualquier implicación con la muerte de James Wesley. Owlsley luego le dijo que la asociación había terminado y que Fisk debía entregarle la mitad de sus bienes a él. Cuando Fisk le preguntó por qué debería hacerlo, Owlsley le informó que tenía a Carl Hoffman y que éste estaba dispuesto a ir a la policía si algo le sucedía. Él explicó que tenía suficiente dinero en el extranjero para que él y su hijo Lee pudieran alejarse de Fisk y que nunca fueran vistos otra vez. Furioso, Fisk rechazó la oferta y atacó a Owlsley, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara, Owlsley trató de defenderse sacando la pistola paralizante pero Fisk estaba tan enfadado que parecía que eso sólo alimentaba su ira. Fisk lanzó a Owlsley por el hueco de un ascensor, matándolo. Luego le ordenó a sus hombres encontrar y matar a Hoffman.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Arresto y escape Fisk más tarde recibió una llamada informándole que Carl Hoffman había sido localizado. Él ordenó que el equipo más cercano fuese enviado para asesinarlo, pero el equipo falló y Hoffman fue rescatado por el hombre enmascarado. Posteriormente Hoffman fue a la policía y expuso toda la operación de Fisk, dando lugar a la detención de todos los que trabajaban para Fisk. Sabiendo que no había nada para detener su arresto, Fisk se comprometió con Vanessa Marianna justo cuando el FBI irrumpió en el apartamento para arrestarlo. Fue trasladado hasta la parte trasera de una camioneta blindada mientras los paparazzi lo rodeaban haciéndole preguntas. Dentro de la camioneta, Fisk contó un relató y después de haber terminado, la camioneta se detuvo en medio de la carretera y un tiroteó se desató. Cuando el terminó el tiroteo, los asaltantes golpearon la puerta y pidieron a los guardias abrir. Uno de los guardias que vigilaba a Fisk le disparó al otro por negarse a cooperar y Fisk caminó tranquilamente hacia la otra camioneta antes de ordenarle a sus hombres matar a cualquiera que intente seguirlos. Al llegar a un almacén, Fisk fue trasladado a una tercera camioneta para evitar la detección. Una vez en movimiento, Fisk llamó a Vanessa Marianna para decirle que si no estaba con ella en veinte minutos, que se marchara en el helicóptero sin él. Enfrentamiento con Daredevil Antes de su llegada, sin embargo, la camioneta fue atacada por Daredevil, quien causó que se estrellara. Fisk se cayó de la camioneta, aturdido y confundido por el accidente, se encontró con Daredevil quien le dijo que no todo el mundo merecía un final feliz. Mientras Daredevil luchaba con los guardias, Fisk intentó escapar a pie sólo para ser acorralado por su enemigo. Fisk le gritó con ira a Daredevil, diciéndole que iba a matarlo. Comenzaron un combate feroz y agresivo, donde la velocidad y agilidad de Daredevil fue igualado contra la fuerza y determinación bruta de Fisk. Aunque la nueva armadura de Daredevil le dio una protección adicional, Fisk todavía era capaz de casi golpearlo hasta la muerte. Él lo levantó y lo soltó contra el suelo con fuerza antes continuar pegándole con el palo de metal, a la vez que mencionaba que la ciudad no merecía héroes, pero que merecía a gente como él y como su padre. Daredevil logró desarmar a Fisk y utilizó sus propios palos para golpearlo. Fisk se burló de los intentos de Daredevil para hacer una diferencia en la ciudad llevando una vestimenta ridícula, pero Daredevil le golpeó la cara fuertemente, noqueándolo. Posteriormente, un oficial de policía los encontró a los dos, y detuvo a Fisk. Encarcelamiento Wilson Fisk fue llevado a la Isla de Ryker a la espera de un veredicto por sus muchos crímenes, y fue encerrado en una celda fría vacía. Usando sólo el estándar uniforme blanco de la prisión, Fisk no podía hacer nada más que sentarse en la cama fijando su mirada a una pared blanca delante de él, recordando su pasado, sus acciones recientes y para comenzar la planificación para su eventual regreso a la ciudad. Relaciones Familia *Bill Fisk † - Padre *Marlene Vistain - Madre Aliados *Vanessa Marianna *James Wesley † *Melvin Potter *Nobu Yoshioka † *Marcel *Francis *Corbin *Senador Randolph Cherryh *Parish Landman *Cornelius Van Lunt *Doctor Rosenberg Enemigos *Daredevil *Anatoly Ranskahov † *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Leland Owlsley † *Ben Urich † *Madame Gao *Melvin Potter *Brett Mahoney *Bernie Walker Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (flashback) ***''Into the Ring'' (sólo su voz) ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Stick'' (mencionado) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Bang'' (mencionado) ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' (mencionado) ***''Penny and Dime'' (mencionado) ***''Regrets Only'' (mencionado) ***''Semper Fidelis'' (mencionado) ***''Guilty as Sin'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' ***''The Man in the Box'' Referencias en:Kingpin Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Gente de Negocios Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Villanos